Sheila Broflovski
Sheila Broflovski is Kyle Broflovski's jewish mother from South Park. Sheila is very protective about her family and has often led huge campaigns against beliefs and other such examples which she believes are unsafe, often going too far in her efforts and steamrolling her son in the process. She was the cause of the America-Canada War and was the leader behind "Mothers Against Canada" (M.A.C.). She also seems to be somewhat nosy, poking into things that are other people's business. For instance, when she found out that Gerald Broflovski and Stuart McCormick used to be friends in high school she arranged a fishing date between the two (which had bad results.) In retrospect, either the relationship between Gerald and Stuart OR the fact that the Broflovskis are from New Jersey may be non-canon, unless Stuart McCormick lived in New Jersey with Gerald prior, or Gerald and Stuart went to high school together in South Park or some other location, before Gerald moved to New Jersey and impregnated Sheila with Kyle. She is also quite quick to anger when she is challenged, or more correctly when someone tries to tell her she's wrong. An example being that she shot Terrance and Phillip when Kyle told her she was wrong in starting a war with Canada when all he did was go see an R rated movie, in normal episodes when Kyle tries to talk back Sheila raises her voice and gives him into trouble no matter how right he might be to do so. In the 8th draft of the script for the movie, it is clear that the power of leading M.A.C. went to her head and made her insane to the point where after discovering Ike, Cartman, and Kyle were at the USO show, General Plymkin thinks they are "Canadian Sympathizers" and wanted them executed along side with Terrance and Phillip and apparently she and Cartman's mom were okay with it while Stan and Kenny's mothers were shocked at this act. After the war began she went on a insane rant about how perfect her plan is to eliminate "not pretty things" and among other things admitted that Kyle wasn't born in a hospital. That and she mistook Satan for Alan Dershowitz. This aspect of Sheila's was dropped from the main film as it seemed to be very uncharacteristic of her and to make her more sympathetic as she saw what the war lead to. However, her over-protective and annoying personality and protests seem to have diminished a lot in recent seasons. Category:South Park Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Central Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Dimwits Category:Minor Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Married Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Lawful Good Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Anti Nazis